


Stars Align

by suneku_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Akaashi Keiji, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Male Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneku_san/pseuds/suneku_san
Summary: Akaashi knocked again, his patience levels lowered and lowered with concern. “Bokuto-san!? Bokuto-san, are you okay!? I'm coming in!-”Once he got the door open, he saw what was happening. Bokuto, slumped on the closed toilet seat. Crying.And his crotch and legs dripping with blood.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira (mentioned), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Stars Align

Bokuto was a bit strange. Akaashi knew that.

Those moments where he had extreme mood swings and sudden trips to the vending machine, and the times where he had to sit off practice for reasons he couldn't explain. What the silver crowned captain often told him was because of stomach pains, but something about that seemed really odd.

He didn't take much notice, though. Bokuto was an oddball, sure, but he was a special oddball. 

Well, Akashi liked him. From the tips of his hair to the soles of his shoes. And everytime he called out his name, his heart fluttered, like Bokuto was the shooting star that would grant his wish. As cheesy as that sounded, he liked him, and cared for him deeply, even if Bokuto was always beaming like an enthusiastic child.

However, today, something was definitely off. 

This time when Akaashi walked up to him, Bokuto seemed uncomfortable, constantly taking breaks to drink water and bending over, holding his lower stomach. Akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the former flinch and looked at him, a pair of bright golden eyes meeting his metallic deep teal ones.

“Bokuto-san, are you alright?” The taller man blinked at him, and then grinned, tilting his head. He took both of Akaashi’s hands, not minding that they were bigger than his.

“Aww, is good-ol Akaashi worrying about me? Don’t worry, I'm fine.” He opened his eyes and looked into Akaashi’s. He hid a blush that threatened to tint his cheeks. “Actually, I was wondering, you wanna come over? Like, you wanna sleep over?”

Akaashi’s heart fluttered as Bokuto’s smile beamed giddily. He's been to Bokuto’s many times, his parents are really nice and caring for him. He wouldn't dare invite the perfect boy to his home, though. He hesitatingly nodded, blushing slightly and tilting his head. If anything, he picked that up from Bokuto’s owl moves, he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Of course. Why though?” Bokuto shrugged, still looking at Akaashi with a sparkle in his eyes.

“I just want you to sleep over, I want to spend the night with my Akaashi!” His blush deeped. Damn Koutarou- why is he so cute? If anything, the fact he wanted to spend time with him only made Akaashi fall more in love with the man. 

Sighing, Akaashi smiled at him, nodding. This led to Bokuto smiling widely, his eyes beaming happily and purely while patting his shoulder, and taking his arm to the side where everyone was close to or already leaving. 

After a quick shower and dressing in a light pair of clothes, Akaashi waited for Bokuto, who was- once again- taking a while getting finished. Akaashi waited patiently, fiddling with his hands. Another thing he noted down when he first got close with Bokuto; he always dressed and undressed away from the others, in a stall, next to Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san? Are you ready?”

“Mmmm yep yep! I'm done!” The silver crowned captain rushed up to Akaashi, his hair down and still a bit wet from the shower. Akaashi smiled, turning around and letting him catch up. It took all his might not to pat his head to feel the wet strands of hair around his fingers.

They began walking out. Akaashi told Bokuto that he’ll meet him at his house after getting his things, so they parted ways in a corner- after a bit of Bokuto’s whining. Once there, he took off his shoes and walked in trying to make the minimalist amount of noise. After a while, however, they heard him.

And by they, he meant hell reincarnated as parents. 

“Keiji!? Is that you?” He heard the yell from the corner, making him flinch, already breaking into a cold sweat. “Y-yes, I'm home, but I just have to get my stuff because-“ before he could reply, his father yelled again. 

“Why do you need your things!? You’re not moving out, are you, boy?”

Akaashi shivered. “N-no! I-I'm sleeping over at Bokuto-san’s tonight!-“ Without wanting to hear another word, he ran into his room, shutting the door behind him as the muffled shouts began getting louder. 

He blinked away small tears and trembled, quickly getting his things into his bag. Lucky for him that he didn't break out crying like a child again, he wouldn't want to leave with red and swollen eyes. If anything, he just wouldn’t want Bokuto getting suspicious, he’s been doing so good hiding this from people so far.

Akaashi quickly left his house, throat sore and weak breaths escaping his lungs as he speed-walked to Bokuto’s. He froze at the front door, looking up and blinking away any of his vulnerability before knocking. A familiar woman opened the door, with kind eyes and soft silver locks of hair.

“Ahh, Akaashi-kun! Koutarou told me you were coming, so come in, come in.” Nodding, he went in and left his shoes by the door. Bokuto-sama smiled at him.

Just as another person with silver locks ran up to him and almost tackled him into a bear hug.

“Akaashiiiiii!~” he didn't even need to take a look to notice Bokuto’s beam and wide, shining smile. Though, he had to admit, he wasn't expecting that intense hug, in which he returned awkwardly. Akaashi wasn't necessarily used- nor that comfortable with hugs. Of course, he made an exception for Bokuto, but he was still getting used to his charisma and loud attitude. To be honest with himself, he didn't really like how loud he was, especially with the noise back home. However, Bokuto’s level was more comforting. Well, anything about him was comforting, especially his hugs.

The silver haired boy unlocked his arms and smiled, Akaashi noticed Bokuto-sama giggling behind him, causing a blush to spread across his face. Suddenly without realizing, he was being dragged by the arm to Bokuto’s room. It was- neater than he expected today. He had a few posters around, but overall, it wasn't so messy this time. It was white and light blue themed, with a grey horned owl plush on his bed, and he also noticed a itty bitty plant by the window. It was a bit cute. 

“Hey hey hey! You can set your things by the wall over there!” Bokuto smiled, bouncing onto the edge of his bed. “After, we could probably watch a movie on my laptop! I wanna watch that one movie with the balloon and the house! I heard it was a sad movie, but I won't cry!” Akaashi couldn't help but chuckle.

“Alright, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashiiiii…” 

It's been solid thirty minutes since the movie ended, and Akaashi was quietly comforting a half-crying Bokuto, who was clinging onto his arm. He himself did not cry, rather, he was more tired, since they had dinner in the middle of the film and it was getting quite late. However, the other got a bit emotional.

“Its okay, Bokuto-san-”

“But it was sad! Like how the couple was still together and how they still completed their dream to get their house on that waterfall!” Bokuto hiccuped. “It was cute but saaaad!” Akaashi chuckled slightly, patting the patch of soft silver hair in an attempt to calm him down. 

It took about ten more minutes for Bokuto to calm down, and as he did, he yawned, causing Akaashi to yawn as well. He checked the time on the laptop and realized it was quite late, probably around ten-thirty, early, but still a bit late. Akaashi rubbed his eyes with one hand as he covered a yawn with his other. 

Bokuto noticed him rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, and stood up. “Hey, wanna go to sleep, Akaashi? It's sorta late, and you seem sleepy.” he stood up as well, still rubbing his eyes.

“Mhm, sure. I'll go get changed and help set up the futon after.'' Bokuto nodded as Akaashi picked up his bag, going to the bathroom to change. 

Akaashi closed the door behind him and set his bag on top of the closed toilet, taking off his clothes and into his light pair of pajamas. As he began taking them off he tried to ignore the already healing bruises on his chest and shoulders and scars on his thighs. Letting out a shaky breath, he stared at himself in the mirror, and at the light bags under his eyes while taking off his glasses. He rinsed his face in cool water and put his things away. 

As he walked out, he noticed Bokuto- already in his pajamas, sitting on his own bed, and Akaashi’s futon by his feet. He waddled over and sat down, noticing how soft it was. He laid onto his back, bringing the covers up to his chest, feeling an unsteady feeling in the darkness of the room. 

“Oh, Akaashi?” Bokuto mumbled, getting off and going towards a plug by the wall. “You mind if I turn this on? It's like a nightlight, but it projects stars around. Maybe that could help you get more comfy? Since I know you're uncomfortable in the dark.”

That caused him to blush. He told Bokuto a few times about his unsteadiness in the dark during training camps, but he never thought he remembered such pathetic detail. After a few seconds in silence, he finally responded. “O-oh, sure…”

Akaashi heard a chuckle-like noise as a switch was turned, and suddenly, white stars were projected onto the walls and roof. 

He looked up, eyes shining at the view. Sure it was little, but to him, it was as close to real stars. It made him imagine that he was laying under a blanketed dark sky, and watch the stars slowly form into patterns before his eyes. Bokuto chuckled, crawling back and setting himself under his own covers, laying on his side which faced him. Akaashi could've sworn a shooting star twinkled in his golden eyes.

“G’night, Akaashi.”

Akaashi laid his head onto the pillow, looking up. “Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

Cold sweat. 

That's what he was feeling. Shivers in cold sweat as Akaashi sprung awake from a nightmare. His pulse was quickening, and his head felt heavy. It was another nightmare from home. That- that no one was there, and- he was all alone. He took a few more deep breaths to calm his heart rate, trying to stay as silent as possible not to alert anyone else. It began to help a bit, but then it went up again.

He heard a noise. Coming from the bathroom.

He heard crying. 

And Bokuto wasn't in his bed.

Akaashi stood up, stabilizing himself on the wall as he took small, groggy steps towards the bathroom door. He heard the muffled cries, but they sounded too familiar.

Those were Bokuto’s.

He knocked on the door, hoping that he heard him. “Bokuto-san? Are you in there? Are you okay?”

He didn't get a response. The cries died down, he only heard heavy breathing. 

His worry growing a bit more, he knocked again, a bit harder as he called the silver haired boy’s name. Again, there was no reply.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi knocked again, his patience levels lowered and lowered with concern. “Bokuto-san!? Bokuto-san, are you okay!? I'm coming in!-”

Once he got the door open, he saw what was happening. Bokuto, slumped on the closed toilet seat. Crying.

And his crotch and legs dripping with blood.

He froze, looking at the other boy, who only turned away and began shaking even more. W-why was there blood on his legs? Did something happen, did he get hurt!? Dammit, if he got hurt he- he should've- what can he do!? 

“A-Akaashi... Leave, please…” he barely heard the latter’s shaky mumble, as he once again attempted to scoot away from Akaashi. He only tilted towards him, taking small steps towards the captain. 

“N-no, I'm not-”

“Please… You shouldn't- see me like this… You- you must hate me now cause I- I’m disgusting and I- ...”

Hate? Hate him for what!? Why is he bleeding!? Why would he hate him!?

Akaashi shook his head quickly, making him tip to the sides. “No- No I won't leave. But- what happened, Bokuto-san? Did you get hurt? Why- are you bleeding…?” Bokuto looked down, and took a shaky breath. Akaashi felt a small lump in his throat.

“‘Kaashi, I'm- trans…”

He didn't blink. His view became blurry without him realizing, he had to remind himself his feet were still on the ground. He only saw Bokuto- a male, with bloody shorts and glassy, wet eyes, filled with fear, the fear that Akaashi might hate him. Akaashi felt his body move slow, painful steps.

He dropped to his knees and hugged him.

He hugged Bokuto gently. Like someone who was afraid that everything would collapse before their eyes. And cried. He cried softly, of happiness. Happy that Bokuto trusted him. Like a relief torn off his shoulders. But also cried of worry. That Bokuto was experiencing what Akaashi experiences every day. 

Bokuto hugged back, and cried. 

“A-Akaashi-”

“Koutarou. Thank you… Thank you for telling me...”

Bokuto probably didn't know why Akaashi was thanking him. He was just- so thankful, that someone like him, would trust someone like Akaashi with this sort of thing. It was a feeling he's never felt before. 

He kept the hug, he kept it as their cries slowly died down to a few breaths and hics. Akaashi smiled as he stood back up, blinking at Bokuto, both of them having a small blush on their cheeks. The former looked down at himself, and made a face.

“Damn... I need to shower, I feel all gross.” Bokuto chuckled awkwardly, and Akaashi did too, not to ruin the mood. 

Just as he was going to walk out, he was grabbed weakly by the arm, looking back up to look into Bokuto’s eyes, who only said ‘Please stay with me?’. There was no way Akaashi could say no.

He nodded, wiping the cover of the toilet to sit as Bokuto walked out and came back with a new pair of pajamas and a pair of panties, grabbing a pad from the counter. He undressed behind the curtains of the shower, tossing his bloody clothes in the corner next to him, as the crashes of the water broke against his body. 

They sat in silence for a bit, the only noise being the water bouncing against Bokuto’s skin. It was Akaashi who broke the silence. “I’m- guessing your parents know?” Bokuto didn’t respond for a second or two.

“Mhm, they do.” He could tell Bokuto was smiling as he said that. “I came out to them near the end of my second year at middle school. They were super supportive about it, though. They even took me to a therapist for a while until I was allowed to take testosterone at the end of my third year. It felt great, I was like a completely different person at the start of highschool!” he chuckled, but then his voice quavered.

“Well, only until a few months ago. Something went wrong in mailing and I wasn't receiving my testosterone, and I began to run out. That's why I've been getting cravings, cramps, and- monthly menstruation… The system should go back to normal next week, though, so I’ll be able to play more.” After that last part, the water was turned off, and Bokuto stepped out, holding a towel around his chest. That indicated Akaashi to leave and give him some space.

During the few minutes Bokuto was changing, Akaashi couldn't help but recall his figure, Bokuto’s big curves on his chest and behind, he looked more different, and he began to think everything over. The fact that Bokuto wasn't- what he thought. He never knew Bokuto was trans until now. And even so, he still liked him because he’s gay, but he never knew that Bokuto- he seemed like any other male and yet…

He was interrupted by Bokuto walking back in, he noticed how Bokuto was looking at the floor as he flopped back onto his bed, and how his shoulders quivered. That was Akaashi’s cue to sit beside Bokuto and hug him from the side, where the former dug his head into his shoulder.

“Why is life so unfair, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto stuttered, taking a few short breaths” I-I never wanted to be like this! I just wanted to be normal, I don't want to be a freak..”

“...You're better than normal, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi felt Bokuto freeze at those words.

“I always thought you were like any other guy, but you were different, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto tensed up. He continued. “You were always so nice to me, in or outside the court. The way you looked at me with such kindness and how you always called me to set the ball were some things I loved about you.”

He instantly felt his face burn, Bokuto probably heard that too. 

Well, here goes nothing…

“Look- I-I'm gay, Bokuto-san, for you…”

More silence. Bokuto sat back up as he hid his face into his arms, Akaashi’s lips quivered at the sudden confession. 

‘Oh god I was so stupid he’s gonna say no he-

He chuckled.

Akaashi looked up.

“Akaashi! Oh my god, Akaashiii!” Bokuto laughed, crashing into his arm as a hug. “I like you too!” 

He- what-

“I… You- You do!?” Bokuto instandly nodded, Akaashi froze. He was speechless. Anyone would be, but he never thought that someone as amazing as Bokuto would like a small fry like him. Bokuto had a lot of fans and girls who liked him, hell, they even asked Akaashi to give him secret love notes in hopes Bokuto would return his feelings. He was- he was definitely shocked. 

Another tear began to roll down his face. But it was stopped by Bokuto’s thumb, which was cupping his face. Akaashi blushed.

“Hey hey hey, don't cry! C’mon, lemme see that cute smile of yours! Don't ruin it with tears!” Akaashi blinked, and snorted, chuckling slightly as he let himself get comfortable in Bokuto’s touch. He pressed their foreheads against each other. Bokuto seemed surprised at first, but closed his eyes and laid back, making him fall onto Akaashi and then beside him. 

Akaashi smiled, shifting the covers under them. “Bokuto-san, do you mind-”

“C’mere, Akaashi!” He felt Bokuto pull the covers over their legs, which made Akaashi get comfortable under them. Once under, Bokuto brought his legs together, getting lower to cuddle against Akaashi’s chest.

Akaashi sunk into his touch, kissing Bokuto’s silver crown and closing his eyes.

He didn't have another nightmare that night.

“Akaashi!”

It's been three weeks since the sleepover, and since he and Bokuto began dating. Nothing really changed. Of course, Bokuto became more clingy and Akaashi got more aware, but they were happy. He made a promise not to tell the others too, and during practice neither. 

This was the third time when Bokuto asked Akaasi for a toss. He took the ball in his fingers and set it up and forwards towards the jumping teen, springing his arm back to toss. He could see a glimpse of a shine in Bokuto’s golden pupils as he stared directly at the ball, puffing his cheeks with a small grin. 

But then he stopped midair, his shirt going up much more than it should.

Akaashi ran up to him, and bumped into the gray haired teen slightly.

He noticed it as well. 

Just at that moment, Bokuto’s top went up, just as his already-formed muscles appeared, a small cover of skin-toned cloth was seen. Bokuto’s binder. 

Once they landed back down, Akaashi didn't say anything. The court suddenly became still quiet. He looked over at Bokuto, and ignored the echoes of the ball against the ground.

He noticed another shine in his golden eyes. They slowly became more glassy. Akaashi noticed how Bokuto’s shoulders quivered and his brows furrowed, the tips of his hair flopping down. He quickly walked over to the teen just as tears began to roll down his face, his shoulders slumped and shaking. 

Akaashi took his shoulder, and gently, began to drag him away into the hall and to the bathroom. 

He didn't dare to stop if anyone saw him, even as the rest of the team tried calling them from behind. He passed the bathroom and to the locker room. He took Bokuto to the back corner and sat him on one of the chairs. That's when he broke down.

Akaashi got to his knees and put one of his hands on Bokuto’s shaking shoulders, Bokuto cupped his face with his hand as he took ragged breaths for each tear that rolled down his face. Akaashi could feel the sweat from his broad shoulder seeping through the fabric onto his already warm hand. 

“A-Akaa-shi I- T-they-” Bokuto’s body shook. Akaashi sat next to the ace and continued to soothe him. “T-they must've seen- they saw my- They saw my b-binder, ‘Kaashi!- Di-Did they?-” Akaashi stayed silent, but then shook his head.

“I'm sure they didn't, Bokuto-san. I'm certain they didn't see.” He grabbed Bokuto’s wrist and lowered it, to reveal his wet and shiny face, then wiping the tears with his hands. The silver haired male turned away in an attempt to shoo his hands away. “Bokuto-san? Please look at me.”

“‘Kaashi they’re- they're gonna know that I'm- that I'm a freak- They're all gonna judge me they’re”

“Koutarou- don't worry. Please- please stop crying,” Akaashi was close to begging. When Bokuto looked up, he had the most anxious and fearful eyes of a crying child which hurt his heart so much. He took both of Bokuto’s cheeks in his hands and looked directly into his eyes with concern, which seemed to have managed to get his attention, and muttered. “You're anything but a freak, Koutarou. You're my boyfriend, my star.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened slightly, more tears growing in. He took Akaashi’s hands from his face as he lowered his head, Bokuto lifted his face and planted a kiss on his forehead, then rested his forehead on his, grinning. Just as he did so, his breath calmed down, as one of his hands let go to wrap around Akaashi’s waist, leaving the brown haired boy blushing as he looked into the owl captain’s warm, sparkling eyes. 

“Well, there's one thing you got right.” he murmured, a chuckle escaping his lips though a smile. He lifted his chin with his hand only inches from touching. “If I'm your star, then…”

“You're my world, Akaashi.”

They closed eyes as their wet lips met, with only two things on their minds.

My star.

My world.

Akaashi doesn't like loud noise.

But when living in a house with people like his parents, he certainly wasn't going to have a good time.

Akaashi’s parents were the definition of critics. His dad was a businessman, his mother- god knows what she does. What was even worse was when she got drunk. Her words always became sharp like razors, and his dad always agreed with whatever she said. 

“What the hell have you been doing all this time, boy?!” Akaashi clutched his ears.

And, of course, people wouldn't expect such vulnerability from Akaashi.

Most would say he was a rather quiet and stoic guy, who was way too timid to express much emotion. Though, it wasn't applied when he was at home. 

There, he was an easy target to his parents, and took advantage of the fact he had no voice as long he was under their roof. At home, he was the most vulnerable creature alive, and he hated it. He hated the fact he had to lie every day at school by just smiling, and trying to hide the bruises that grew everyday. It was exhausting, and never dared to speak back. He stayed silent. 

“I said where the hell were you!?” A sudden sharp pain struck throughout his shoulder, his nerves tingling furiously and painfully. Akaashi yelped and fell back onto the floor, his back facing his door. “I-I was with Bokuto-san-”

“‘San!?’ Didn't your mother tell you to refer to her as ‘chan’!?” His father yelled again, causing him to shrink down into himself, holding his hands against his ears. Until suddenly, he felt himself getting tugged up by the hair, forced to look up at the frightening figure. He felt tears in his eyes as he was harshly forced to stand up. He brushed away his father’s hand, trembling. 

“It's ‘SAN!’ Bokuto is a BOY! He is not a girl!-” Again, another spiker-like slap to the face, causing him to bash into the wall beside him. He yelled out a yelp of pain so loud he couldn't even tell anything apart from his heartbeat to the door opening behind him. He crashed into the wall, the pressure sending a shiver down his spine as he tried to support himself back against the wall, adrenaline pumping. 

“Bokuto is a SHE! I refuse to accept anything but the truth, especially after she decided to dress more masculine. It’s making her look like one of those homosexual disgraces.” Akaashi felt a thread snap.

“KOUTAROU IS A HE! HE IS THE BOY WHO I LIKE!”

Suddenly, from the corners of his eyes, he saw black.

“KEIJI! I THOUGHT YOU'D WE TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THAT PHASE ALREADY! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THE SON I GAVE BIRTH TO IS ATTRACTED TO MEN!” His mother yelled, he couldn't hear the gasps coming from behind him, nor the terrible words that came out his mother’s mouth. “Thankfully, youre talking about Bokuto-Chan. Which is basically the same thing as dating a girl. Since she will never, ever, be a boy.”

“Repeat that one more time, Akaashi-chan.”

He couldn't hear what was happening. He felt someone- probably an adult, pick him up into their arms, followed by a shaky figure with spiky hair, and an angry woman’s voice from behind. Until the pounding pain in his head made his vision go completely dark.

When Akaashi was woken up suddenly, he was covered up in covers, and felt bandages and possible medical cream on his body. He also noticed how he wasn't wearing his clothes. He only had a pair of shorts- which were not his, and no shirt, making his bruises visible. Confused, hurt, and scared, he looked around to try and identify where he was.

And in his view, was a window, and a itty bitty plant. 

“-Aashi? Akaashi?” he jumped, turning to the side to reveal the certain silvernett, his brows lowered with worry. And eyes swollen and red, tear tracks marking lines on his cheeks. Akaashi blinked, his shoulders becoming less broad as he looked around once more.

“Bokuto-san? W-Where am I?” Akaashi put a hand on his temples, rubbing his head as he noticed a bandage. “Was it- my parents?” Slowly, Bokuto looked down, and nodded.

“My parents wanted you and your parents to have a small dinner, ya know? S-Since graduation is in two days.” he sat down next to Akaashi, taking his shaking hands. Bokuto’s eyes darkened, in a way that made his gaze more sad and anguished, Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to look at them. 

“Why- why didn't you tell me? ‘Kaashi! Why!?” his tone- while worrisome, made him flinch. “They hurt you. You were suffering, and yet, you stood up for me, and not yourself… Why did you do that to yourself, put yourself through all this torment, instead of telling me!? Keiji, I’m your boyfriend! You didn’t have to go through that alone!” 

He couldn't do anything, but look down where his hand was being carcassed and soothed. All the sudden, Bokuto lifted his hand and wiped his cheek, he didn't know why.

Akaashi didn't realize he was crying until a sob wretched from his body, arching forwards into the other’s arms. Once he noticed, he couldn't stop, couldn’t stop the tears that traveled down his face and the sobs that cracked through his lungs as he collapsed onto the other boy’s touch. Bokuto, he didn't complain, didn't yell nor push him away. He held him compassionately, rubbing circles on his back and holding his head to his shoulder. Why? Why was he being so nice? He was right, Akaashi was so, so stupid, and pathetic, for keeping this away from his Bokuto-San. 

Akaashi swallowed a lump in his throat, it hurt to swallow. “I-I was sca-ared, Bokuto-sa-an..” his voice came out as close as a crackly whisper. He couldn't feel his fingers because of how tightly he was holding onto Bokuto’s shirt as he dug his wet stained face into the fabric. 

“T-T-They- They weren't wrong- I-Im pathetic a-and a ho-orrible boyfriend for- for lying to you and ne-ever telling you, b-but then I-I’d get in-into more tro-ouble-” He vented, each word coming out in lisps and stutters.

He suddenly stopped, breathing heavily into Bokuto’s chest, holding onto his shirt as if his life depended on it, snot and tears seeping into the fabric as he cursed under his breath. Bokuto just held him, humming smoothing things in his ears as he brushed away the dark brown locks of his hair and rubbing heart shapes on his back until his breathing began to get slower, calming down. 

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi… It's okay, it's okay.” Bokuto cooed. “Here- here, c’mon, look at me?” Akaashi hiccuped, looking up at the smiling face. Bokuto held out his hand, sticking out his pinky. Akaashi looked at it, making a pathetic whimper like noise. 

“Let's make a promise.”

A small smile escaped from Bokuto’s lips as Akaashi could only keep looking at his hand with sore eyes. He looked back up at Bokuto’s eyes, warm, golden eyes who looked at him so kindly that it hurt. Akaashi blinked his red, teary eyes and bit his lip as a hiccup escaped his mouth.

“I promise to never leave you.” he smiled, Akaashi felt a tug at his stomach. “As Long as you never leave me. Can you promise that for me, ‘Kaashi?”

Akaashi stayed silent, the lump in his throat prevented words from coming out. He could barely keep his eyes on Bokuto, who was smiling with a small pang of enthusiasm despite how pathetic and weak he was at that moment. He tried to hesitate, but couldn't help but notice the genuine shine in his golden eyes, which meant he was being serious about it. 

A small smile found its way to Akaashi’s face as their two fingers interlocked.

He dug his face into his shoulder as Bokuto let out a lighthearted chuckle, gently holding Akaashi to his warm and comforting chest, Akaashi felt himself sink into the tender touch. His smile grew wider.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto looked down at the dark crown of hair on his shoulder, gently patting it and twirling strands around his fingers without pulling accidentally. Akaashi made a small, muffled noise, sniffling. “You're my world, ya know?” 

Akaashi hummed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, resting his cheek into the warm area of skin. He didn't say anything, but under his breath, a very faint “And you're my star, Bokuto-san…” could be heard.

His red and irritated eyes closed as he sunk into Bokuto’s genuine warmth. He felt himself drift into a cloud-like headspace. He felt safe in Bokuto’s arms. Safer than any time he was cradled as a baby. Bokuto didn't say anything else, the last thing he said was.

“I love you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi took another shaky breath, kissing Bokuto’s cheek.

“I-I love you too, Bokuto-san…”

Two days passed. 

Bokuto was always there with him. 

He was there when his parents tossed out his things in trash bags, and he was there when the family celebrated before graduation. To him, the two days felt like a blink of an eye, it was only a matter of time until.

Bokuto left for college. 

Akaashi knew it was gonna happen some time, but when it actually came, he suddenly felt so lost. His reputation during practice began to lower, whenever he had to practice with the new first year and whenever he’d set him, he’d call out his infamous “Bokuto-San!” instead. 

He also began to struggle academically, too. Usually, he would join Kuroo and Kenma to study alongside Bokuto, but since Kuroo and Bokuto graduated, he only studied with Kenma during his free time, and even so, they struggled a lot without their third year boyfriends. The two steers got closer, and Kenma even opened up to him more. Though...

It just wasn’t the same.

Of course, Bokuto tried to call as much as he could, but after a while, Akaashi’s attempts were sent to voicemail. After a few months, the only conversations they had were texts hours apart from each other. It was only after a few hours that Bokuto replied.

Akaashi: Hey, I miss you. 

Bokuto♥︎: Heyheyheyyyyy!! Sorry, I had to study with Semini, I'm so confused with chemistry haha. Hru? 

Akaashi sighed, typing out his response as he dropped his gym bag by the wall of he and- previously Bokuto’s shared room, sitting down on the bed.

Akaashi: I'm fine I guess, classes are ok so far.   
Kenma got confused with his work so we used some of Kuroo’s old notes he had lying around, so it wasn't too bad. 

Bokuto♥︎: Kenma has Kuroo’s notes!? I KNEW those two were a thing! Now I owe Semini money… 

Akaashi chuckled to himself, but couldn't help but feel envious towards Bokuto’s new friend, Eita Semi. He knew who he was, he was from Shiratorizawa, a setter, if he recalled. He didn't really get to play an equal match against his team, but he can't do that now anyway since most of the team graduated. 

Akaashi: Wow… Don't blame me if Kenma sends you threats.  
I gotta go shower now, ttyl.

Bokuto♥︎: M’kay Akaashi! Ily! 

Akaashi hesitated, his fingers frozen millimeters from the keys as he stared at the screen. 

Akaashi: Ily.

He turned off his phone and went through his drawer, pulling out Bokuto’s Fukurodani jersey he gave Akaashi before he left.

“Keep it! Like it's a little part of me you'll get to keep! Make sure to wash it though!”

Akaashi held the oversized jersey in his arms as he pulled out the rest of his things, which were some soft shorts, underwear and some grey slippers, into the bathroom. He set them aside as he turned on the water, waiting a few minutes before popping in and rinsing his body from the sweat.

As the crystalline water splashed against his body, Akaashi took some time to think everything over. Was he still in love with Bokuto? Akaashi knew he was attracted to males, but Bokuto was trans… No, that's being disrespectful. 

Though… Does Bokuto still love him? Does he still love Bokuto? 

Thoughts swirled around his head as soap and water ran down his bare body, alongside some guilt. After some time, he lazily washed off the soap in his hair and stepped out of the shower, sloppily drying his body and dressing in the clothing, Bokuto’s oversized jersey dropping all the way till his middle thighs and covering his shorts.

Akaashi took his phone and flopped onto the bed, and began to look through pictures in his phone. He went through many pictures of him and Bokuto. There were some he remembered clearly. There was one with the two on the beach, Bokuto wearing his school uniform as his feet were wet from the water. There was another of when he took a picture of Bokuto, face dirty from vanilla ice cream. 

He looked at each picture, and more and more, began to miss Bokuto. 

In the pictures he was sent from college, Bokuto looked so happy, hanging out with his roommate and others of the previous 3rd-years. At Bokuto, the very boy he fell in love with. 

He began to shift his legs around uncomfortably, picking up friction with his smooth legs without noticing. He missed Bokuto so much it hurt. He wanted him here. He wanted to feel his voice tremble in his ears and his soft touch against his skin, warm soft lips pressed against his, he wanted Bokuto next to him. At the very least, he just wanted to hear him call out his name again, exaggerating the “Kaa” like he used to during matches. 

Akaashi turned off his phone and turned his head on the soft blanket under him, closing his eyes into what he planned to be an uneasy nap. He thought about Bokuto. Their first encounter, their first game, their first kiss. 

Eventually, he drifted into an uninterrupted sleep. It wasn't for very long, only about an hour or so, but to Akaashi, it felt like a whole night’s rest. 

He wasn't sure how he was woken up. His body just awoke on its own. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair as he stared outside the orange toned front yard from the window. 

There was a car in the front yard. Bokuto-Sama was outside, a gray duffle bag in her small and tender shoulders. Curious, Akaashi peeked through the corner of the window, still wearing the oversized jersey- now a bit wrinkled. 

Out from the other end of the car, a tall, muscular figure walked by. He had pointy hair that pointed to the sky, colored black and dyed white at the tips, with soft golden eyes that beamed excitedly, and a wide smile that reflected his pearl teeth. Almost immediately, Akaashi jogged out the room and into the front door, where he stared at the two owl figures. The other man noticed him and stopped smiling for a bit, before putting on another grin. 

Akaashi didn't say anything, there was only one word that escaped the other man’s lips, the word he had longed to hear for months.

“Akaashi!” 

At those words, Akaashi leaped off the steps and onto the front yard. He stretched his arms out as Bokuto did the same, and jumped into his embrace. Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hands catching his body as his arms locked around his neck, digging his chin and nose into his shoulder, soft breeze flowing his hair as Bokuto spun them around, laughing. Akaashi felt small tears in his shut eyes and a whimper-giggle escape his mouth. He kept taking in more of Bokuto’s scent as the taller male carried him back into the house.

In what Akaashi thought to be a short amount of time, Bokuto was staying for a week because of his break. Akaashi couldn't be more happy, having his boyfriend with him for a week after months.

On the first day, Bokuto spent his time at home with his mother as Akaashi went to school, and went to pick him up after practice. The next day, it was a free day due to tests, so Bokuto took him to the park, treating him to a two scoop cone of vanilla ice cream. The third day was spent at school, and then baking cookies with Bokuto and his mom, being fed a pink-frosted heart cookie and spilling sprinkles on the floor.

The fourth day was a Saturday, Akaashi was woken up to Bokuto’s soft and wet lips against his cheek and exposed collarbone. Akaashi sat up and rubbed his eyes, just as Bokuto backed away and laid back down beside Akaashi, beginning to place kisses to his ears. Akaashi giggled and tuned to his side, pecking the owl’s nose.

“‘Mornin’.”

“Morning, Akaashi!” Bokuto smiled. Akaashi sat up, his eyes still a bit droopy as he turned to grab his glasses, only to find a cup of tea and a heart shaped cookie there for him. A small smile formed on his face as Bokuto beamed behind him, nuzzling against his back shoulder. Akaashi took small sips of his tea as Bokuto fed him nibbles of cookie. 

“You didn't have to do that, Bokuto-san.”

“Nuh uh! I wanted to! Because it's you, Akaashi! Thats why!” Akaashi nudged him with his elbow. Ultimately, Bokuto ended up tackling him back onto the bed by tickling his sides, sending Akaashi into a laughing fit. He laughed and squirmed underneath Bokuto until he gave in. 

“A-Alright-haha!- Bokuto-saaaaahhn!-” Bokuto chucked, his fingers moving from his sides onto the bed beside Akaashi’s head. Bokuto grinned, his eyes beaming with an expression that would say “I won~”, Akaashi rolled his eyes, sitting up to wrap his arms around the taller male’s neck, carcassing it gently. Eventually, the white haired male picked him up and basically carried him to the living room, where his mom was making breakfast in the kitchen. Bokuto-sama giggled as Akaashi was dropped on the couch with a soft flop. He bowed his head.

“Good morning, Bokuto-sama.”

“Good morning Akaashi-kun.” she smiled sweetly. “Did Koutarou wake you up again?” Akaashi huffed groggily in response, Bokuto grinned widely and his mom chuckled. Bokuto flopped on the couch beside him, lifting his arm so Akaashi could drop to his side. 

Akaashi thought over what he said before, and he settled his mind. “Bokuto-san?” Bokuto snapped his head and smiled sweetly. “Yeah, Akaashi?”

He didn't care if Bokuto was trans…

“You're-”

Keiji Akaashi loved one person.

“You're the best boyfriend I could ask for.”

He loved a man named Koutarou Bokuto.

“I love you.”

“...Ahgashiiiiiiii! I love you too!”

Although Bokuto had to go back to college, he managed to remember Akaashi’s birthday, and his graduation. 

He remembered seeing Bokuto in the audience, waving his arms and grinning widely, it sent Akaashi blushing as he walked to his seat. And after that, his ribs were basically crushed by Bokuto’s hug, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. 

Eventually when the time came, Bokuto helped him pack his things for college, and luckily, it was in the same campus as Bokuto’s, so their dorms were also in the same building, Akaashi’s was above his. 

Akaashi dormed with Akira Kunimi, from Aoba Johsai. But even so, he spent most of his time with Kindaichi, and Semi spent time with Goshiki and even more with Shirabu, which left his room empty for him and Bokuto. 

Some weird nights, Akaashi woke up to bruises on his neck, Kunimi almost kicked him out for that, even though they never even did it. Bokuto joked that Kunimi was too familiar with that subject from spending nights with Kindaichi. Akaashi would rather not find out if that's true or not. 

Some other days, they met up with Kuroo and Kenma, who were also dating. Kuroo almost hurt Bokuto when he mentioned it the first time. They spent a lot of time together, most breaks were spent with each other, almost as if they were back in highschool, it gave Akaashi a warm fuzzy feeling inside. 

And suddenly, as if time flashed, it was September 19th, the day before Bokuto’s birthday.

At the very moment, it was 11 at night, and Akaashi was awake.

Getting a good night’s rest wasn't as easy as it used to be. Well, he doesn't have insomnia, but being afraid of the dark and having to dorm with a person obsessed with sleep wasn't a good combination. 

Even though it was the dead of night, Akaashi got to work. He went to his closet and pulled out the already wrapped gifts, moving them to the table. Next, he went into the kitchen, pulling out a cake box and silver sprinkled cupcakes he decorated that morning. 

He was up till one in the morning. 

He was exhausted.

Next thing he knew, he was asleep, hugging his owl plush until morning, where he was woken up by a moody Kunimi.

So that afternoon when Bokuto passed by his dorm, he was surprised by a pile of gifts and pastries. 

After spending the rest of the day with Kuroo and Kenma, Bokuto basically dragged Akaashi back to his own dorm. As the two flopped on his bed, a small spark popped in Akaashi’s head as he dug through his pockets. 

“Hmm?” Bokuto tilted his head, hair flopping down. “What’s wrong, Akaashi?”

“Close your eyes, Bokuto-san.” He smiled to himself, hiding his small surprise in his hands. “And give me your hand, I have an extra gift.”

Bokuto obeyed, closing his eyes dramatically tight and giving Akaashi his right hand. 

“Now, open your eyes.”

Akaashi’s blush deepened as Bokuto opened his eyes. He felt his golden owl eyes glare over at his hand, and Akaashi could feel his heart beating in his ribcage as he looked at the twin metal rings.

“Those are promise rings…”

Akaashi took both of Bokuto’s hands in his. All of a sudden, time seemed to stop, as deep teal eyes flusteredly looked into bright golden ones, a pair of cold hands touching warm ones. Akaashi leaned in deeper, feeling Bokuto’s warm breath against his skin. He closed his eyes as their lips met, he noticed Bokuto’s were a lot drier than his wet ones, and how his mouth tasted like vanilla. It was sweet. 

Once Akaashi pulled away, he was immediately pushed back onto Bokuto’s shoulder. Akaashi was stunned for a second, but then got comfortable on his lap, feeling Bokuto’s warm fingers blush his growing hair. Akaashi chuckled, hugging Bokuto’s chest.

“I love you Koutarou.”

“I love you too!” Akaashi could hear the wide grin on the owl man’s face as he spoke. “Hey, Akaashi?”

“Mhm?”

“One day im gonna give you a ring too!” 

Akaashi chuckled. “Really?”

“Yeahuh! One day, when we live together in the same house, I'm gonna give you a ring! It's gonna be a really special one! So you better be ready! That day I'm really gonna make you mine! I promise you!” Akaashi couldn't help but giggle, 

“I'll wait till that happens, then.” 

Akaashi didn't realize he was asleep until Bokuto laid down so they'd be sleeping ontop of eachother, Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s ringed finger.

Those words Bokuto said… Akaashi could only imagine what he was thinking.

Suddenly, they graduated, and they bought a house. 

All the sudden, Akaashi is 22, living in a home with his boyfriend, who is an international volleyball player, while he works as an editor for a shonen jump magazine. 

They both had productive and functioning jobs. It was a bit inconvenient since Bokuto often had to travel, but more than enough time was spent alone together. Akaashi was making enough money, but he was saving up.

Bokuto came back home that night, but he came home to a silent house. Akaashi was in their bed, snuggling the blankets tightly with a fever blush tinting his cheeks. What was even worse was that he knew he was overworking himself to the brim. With having to deal with his job, raising money, taking care of the house and his crumbling mental health, he should've known this would happen. 

“Akaashi? Aka- Woah, you don’t look too great-“ 

Akaashi took a long, shaky breath, and attempted to sit up. He dangled his legs off the edge of the bed and took his glasses, putting them on. If anything, that didn’t help at all with his trembling headache. 

“I-I’m okay- J-just need some sleep and water and- I’ll b-be fine…” Akaashi attempted to push himself onto his feet. He managed to stay up for a few seconds.

Ultimately, his feet gave up on him. 

He felt his body fall, and Bokuto took his warm and clammy body in his arms. Akaashi took desperate breaths, feeling his feet being pulled up from the ground, and he rested his pounding head onto Bokuto’s chest. Even with his eyes closed, he could dizzily see a swirl pattern.

“H-hey hey hey- Don't pass out on me now.” Akaashi could barely mumble back even if he wanted to. His moment of floating was stopped as he was gently laid back onto the bed, and a cold hand against his forehead. A shiver went up his spine, but couldn't help but lean into the cold feeling. 

“Akaashi… When did this start?” Through the muffled voice, Akaashi felt a pang of guilt in his already nauseous stomach. “Did you overwork yourself again? Seriously, this is probably the worst one you've gotten… Lemme take your temperature real quick…”

Akaashi did not respond, a small pathetic whine was heard as Bokuto pulled his hand away though. His brain was all fuzzy and his ears were blocked and muffled by white noise, but he had a thermometer in his mouth. He didn't hear the beep, but felt Bokuto’s hand on his warm and clammy cheek.

“Akaashi, it's high… R-really high… I-I need to get you some medicine to bring it down- I-Ill go buy some-”

“W-wait…”

A pale hand weakly grabbed onto Bokuto’s sleeve, and almost immediately, the two froze in place. The room became silent, apart from Akaashi’s feverish breaths for air. 

“I-I was saving up… For- y-your surgery... “

Suddenly, the room became cold, teal eyes glassed with tears and gold eyes froze in place. Akaashi shakily sat up, using Bokuto’s shoulder for support. 

For a long time, Akaashi has been saving up for Bokuto’s genitalia surgery. A while back, he got top surgery, and Akaashi wanted to surprise him. He worked days and nights, raising money in any way he could to earn enough and support his boyfriend. He put sweat and tears into his plan, and by the looks of it, it seemed like it was all gonna crash back down. 

“Akaashi, I-”

Right in that moment was when Akaashi collapsed into the other man’s chest, cold sweat dripping down his face mixing with salty tears. His lips parted, he let out one more whimper.

“Don’t spend that- on me… I saved it… for…”

And suddenly, his vision went dark. His dead weight fell into Bokuto’s arms. 

Akaashi’s vision was all dim. He could hear muffled white noise and felt humility on his skin, tingling his senses.

He couldn’t tell that he was asleep, but he felt a cold and wet towel against his forehead, and a cool hand taking his warm and feverish one. 

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a gag, swallowing bile. Without noticing, Bokuto placed a trash can in front of him and suddenly Akaashi was dumping what little he ate for dinner the other night. Coughing into the can, Bokuto began rubbing his back, then lifted a cup of water to his shaky and dry lips. 

Akaashi lifted his hand, rubbing his beaded locks as Bokuto took his temperature. 

“Good, it's lower… Geez, you scared me Akaashi…” He sighed, picking up the water again and handing it to Akaashi, who took small sips. “How… are you feeling?...” 

Akaashi whimpered. “Better than I did before…”

He didn't realize how long he was asleep until Bokuto closed a curtain, hiding the bright sun from touching his skin. It was then when he realized his clammy chest was exposed. His skin felt uncomfortably sticky. Overall, he felt better, but gross. 

Bokuto sat down beside him, the spot of the mattress sinking slightly beneath him. Akaashi began to fidget with his fingers. 

“You overworked again? Why?...” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “For you! I did it for you! I wanted to be a good boyfriend and help YOU!” He wanted to say, but the words got tangled on his tongue. He painfully swallowed the lump in his throat along the building pressure in his chest, feeling his body swell anxiously. 

“I… Wanted… I…” His small and desperate excuse was barely audible as words escaped his chapped lips. A desperate attempt to form an excuse that will satisfy Bokuto. All he wanted… he simply wanted to prove that he could do something for him.

“I wanted… I wanted to support you…”

“...But- Akaashi, you already did so much for me…”

A sob threatened to escape his throat, he bit his lip to prevent it as it roared in his lungs. 

“N-no… I- I did nothing…” His voice quavered and cracked, words coming in the back of his throat pathetically. “A-all I ever do… Is get in the way… I never actually did anything… You did it all… You have it all… A-and back then- you became friends with some- child… Someone… Someone weak… And pathetic- a-and useless…”

His headache grew, pounding in his head like drums echoing around his skull. It was as if the walls were closing gin on him. He wanted to cry, cry until he couldn’t anymore. 

But just as he began, it was stopped by a hand.

A hand smaller than his, the hand of an ace who could spike a ball with intensity, but could also tend to such fragile skin like his. Tracing up to his face, an expression that would normally be energetic and fired up, now calmed, features softened with such care. 

All the sudden, he farched forwards again, laning on his boyfriend’s chest, breathing in and out almost desperately. 

“Shh… You're okay… You're okay… Breathe with me now, it'll be okay…” 

Soon, their breaths matched one another. Exhaustion hit its peak, Akaashi could barely move if he wanted to. 

“You saved me… D-Despite what happened at home…” He breathed into his chest. “You always made me feel better… Made me feel like I'm not that person I believed…”

The type of person he was raised to believe… He hadn't even thought of his parents since graduation, not even after night terrors about them. But he's never forgotten how Bokuto was his savior. What he thought would be years of self torment were suddenly stopped as Bokuto came into his life like a guardian angel, and how all the sudden, stars aligned and everything became much brighter in this dim and dark world of his. Because Bokuto was that star, that star that was aligned. Bokuto was that entire galaxy above his head, giving Akaashi all his everything while Akaashi gave him all his nothing. It was all Akaashi could give.

“But- Akaashi, you saved me.” His flinch turned into a shiver, making Bokuto shift to his comfort. “I mean- I dont think I'd be in this spot if I hadn't met you. You always stood by my side no matter what.”

“We are the protagonists of the world, Keiji. Didn't you say that yourself?” 

Akaashi ducked his head, the words sinking in. He made a pathetic attempt to clear his throat, but even so, his voice cracked. “B-but… Im-” 

“I… How can I even stand- next to you…” He cried, fat tears rolling down his feverish cheeks as he whimpered silently. “I-I’m just as easily replaceable as a plastic cup… Y-you were one of the top 5 aces of the country during high school, Bokuto-san… H-how can I b-be seen as equal to someone like you…” 

Bokuto became silent. It was rare when Bokuto got silent.

“Akaashi- I wasn't the only one that got me to that spot…” Akaashi ducked his head, sniffling slightly. “It felt as if I was doing better when it was you who set for me. I might've been one of the top 5 aces, but if that's the case, then you're one of the top 5 setters… You helped me all this time since you first came as a first year, ya know?” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand, carcassing the matching silver ring he gave him that time. 

“So, let me take care of you this time!”

Akaashi looked back up, at his hands, being held gently by Bokuto’s tender touch. Without helping it, his face came into contact with his hand, nuzzling his nose into his palm, sluggishly. Seconds turned to minutes, feeling like no time had passed at all. The room dimmed by the curtain blanketing the sun, but instead, golden eyes turned into a light to contrast his moon. 

Akaashi has forgotten… many times. He's forgotten how to see, see the obvious in front of him. He's forgotten if he can see what lies in front of him, it scares him. But after years of self doubt, Bokuto stayed. He isn't like his parents, he isn't like his childhood bullies. Bokuto is Bokuto, telling Akaashi to be Akaashi. 

He looked down at his lap, his black locks covering his eyes. Bokuto lifted his hand and brushed them away, placing his cool hand on his feverish cheek. Akaashi managed to crack a weak smile.

“Fine…”

Bokuto was the first person who treated him human, he was the star to his moon. Till death tears them apart, that was a promise. 

Akaashi wasn't necessarily fond of the beach.

Well- for one, he was absolutely terrified of deep waters. Ever since he was a child, he had nightmares of some creature below brushing against his toes, ready to use his body as prey, as food. And the sensation of floating means he knows there could be something looking at him from below, ready to snark away at his legs. 

Unlike him, Bokuto loved the beach. Mostly the little waves from the shallow sea and how perfect wet sand could be used as concrete for building sandcastles. 

However, when Bokuto invited him to the beach, he seemed nervous. His hand was shaking, words spilling out flusteredly, shyly asking him to go to the beach to watch the sunset together. At that moment, Akaashi thought he should've felt suspicious then, but decided that it wouldn't be that necessary.

Now at present, he just knew Bokuto was acting suspicious. Yet again, Akaaashi couldn't be bothered. He trusted Bokuto with whatever he was going to do, if he was. 

The beach strangely didn't have many people, but that didn't seem to bother neither him nor Bokuto. Akaashi actually liked it when it was less crowded, but it also meant that there was more warm sand for him and Bokuto alone. 

For the first hour, they built their own ‘love castle’, with towers and a heart in the middle. Bokuto also drew the two of them with his finger in the sand, a heart surrounding the two, Akaashi couldn’t help but blush. 

They splashed around near the shore. Bokuto’s pants were lifted and Akaashi’s shorts revealed his slender ones, both their legs dripping slightly with seawater. 

The sky slowly fades to orange as Akaashi laughs giddily, not being able to hide the happy tingles in his chest. Akaashi doesn't see how Bokuto looks slightly stunned as he blushes. Akaashi feels sparkles all around his body, and holds Bokuto’s hand passionately, his hair slightly puffing down but still beautifully intact. 

Akaashi looks down at the sand under his feet, and spots a seashell. He picks it up gently, brushing the sand away with his thumb. The white shell was decorated with small grey strips. He held it in front of him, squinting one eye and compared it to Bokuto. He smiled innocently.

“It looks like you.” Akaashi giggled, accidentally making his heart flutter. His cheeks blushed brightly under the orange sky. “I'm gonna take it home, and look at it when you're not home.” 

Bokuto pouted, going behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, placing butterfly kisses on his neck, making Akaashi giggle more as his soft lips tickled his neck. 

Just as the sun was coming down, Bokuto stood in front of Akaashi, their eyes interlocked until Bokuto flinched. “H-hold up- U-uhm-” He rummaged around his pockets until he let out a slight gasp.

Akaashi was confused, when all the sudden, Bokuto took his hands into his, looking deeply into his eyes. 

“Hey, Akaashi… Remember when we first met?” He began, looking down at their hands as he blushed intensely. Akaashi’s heart slowly began to beat faster and faster as the sun’s shade lowered into a sunset. “I was intrigued by you, but also a bit intimidated… I mean, look at you, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen before. Your face, your hair, your eyes- Oh god, your eyes. Even back then, by your eyes, I could see you.”

His heart beat intensely in his ribcage, slowly, but surely, following Bokuto’s words. It felt as if the sunset froze in front of them. 

“I looked forward to seeing you everyday. To play volleyball together and meet during school breaks despite us being in different years. Everything, from the sleepover, graduation, collage, it was more than I deserved because it was with you.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Remember how excited you were when we bought our house? I picked you up in bridal style, and your eyes looked like a curious kitten. You were so happy, and I was too. All I remember was being like, ‘I'm gonna live with the person I love most’...”

Bokuto took something from his pocket and hid it behind his back. Akaashi felt like crying, but he wasn't sad. During this present, he felt… fuzzy and warm...

“When you got the promise rings for my birthday, remember what I promised? When we live in the same house, the both of us together, I would give you a ring?” Akaashi froze, nodding as his eyes squinted with tears. Bokuto snickered. 

“Well…”

He got on one knee.

“I keep my promises.”

He held the box in front of him.

“Keiji, I love you so so much… We were the protagonists of the world. You're my world, my love, my everything. If only you could see yourself through my eyes, to know how much I adore you, love you… Even if something bad happens, we overcome it together. I want us to be together all the time from now on…” He chuckled.

“I love you so so much, Keiji. You sometimes have your doubts, but see through my own view to see how much I adore you. I wouldn't change a single thing about you... I only want to change one thing, and that's your last name…”

Bokuto opened the box, and revealed a ring.

Akaashi gasped, having to remind himself to stand still on the sand. He covered his mouth with one hand.

“Keiji Akaashi… Will… you marry me?...”

...W-what?...

Time seemed to stop, Akaashi could feel himself breathing. The sunset's orange shading hue pigmented his skin, the ring shining in the light. Bokuto’s eyes beamed, his golden eyes radiating brightly, blinding Akaashi with tingly warmth onto his skin. He felt as if his heart was going to pop out of his chest, and a part of him wanted it to. Warm, happy tears rolled down his cheeks, their eyes interlocking deeply as his entire body began being filled with warmth. 

A sob wretched from his mouth, as he choked in his own words, hiding his face with his hand as Bokuto, holding his other, cried softly too. Cries escaped his mouth as he smiled the widest smile he ever had. 

“Yes!” He cried, his heartbeats blocking out the small cheers from behind. “Yes yes yes yes yes yes!- Oh my god, Koutarou!-” 

Bokuto cried as he tenderly slid the ring around Akaashi’s slender finger, kissing it passionately. He then stood up and Akaashi threw himself into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and cried into his shoulder as Bokuto spun them around. It was the same feeling, when he saw Bokuto for the first time since he left for college, but more. His heart was flying, and his soul was way too overjoyed. Bokuto’s laughs sung loudly in his ears as Akaashi cried and giggled like a teenage anime girl. The sunkissed hue heated their skin as the cool sea breeze danced around them. 

Akaashi felt his feet find their way back onto the sand below, but his hand still didn’t leave his lower face. Bokuto chuckled, grabbing his wrist away from his face which forced Akaashi to look up, when he placed a kiss to his forehead. That’s when he couldn't resist anymore and brought his face to him. Their lips pressed against each other as close as making out should’ve been. Faces pressed together and eyes shut from the beaming sky.

They separated with a wet click as Akaashi chuckled once more, Bokuto kissed his forehead, brushing away strands of hair. They both pressed their forehead together, smiling.

“Y-you know, I just realized something…” Bokuto smiled, holding Akaashi’s face with his hands, gently stroking his cheek. “I-I won’t be able to call you ‘Akaashi’ anymore… I’ll have to call you ‘Bokuto’ or somethin’.” Akaashi chuckled.

“You can- You can just call me by my first name, Koutarou.”

By that point, Akaashi couldn’t feel the ocean shore wet his feet, all he thought about was the man standing in front of him. The very man he confessed to all that time ago.

His star. His galaxy.

Koutarou is more than a bit strange. Keiji knew that.

Despite all his flaws, Koutarou always stood right next to him. An aura represented as an angelic view with two suns as big and expressive eyes, ones to shine onto his deep moons. A star that formed an entire galaxy, as perfect as could be. Someone who was more than just some team captain or volleyball ace. To him, he was way more. 

Well, because Keiji loves him. 

From the bottom of his blushed feet to the top of his dyed hair. He loved it every time he called out his name, the letters forming smoothly on his tongue and spilling out in a song-like way, his heart fluttering like he was listening to poetry itself. 

Because Koutarou was the shooting star that granted his wish. Koutarou was that wish.

Especially today. 

Keiji watched as everyone stood up, looking back at his slender figure by the doorway. He saw Koutarou’s parents, holding in tears in excitement. He saw Kuroo and Kenma, both attentively paying attention, switching glances at the two. He saw his Fukurodani team, as Konoha gave him an empathetic thumbs up. 

He took a deep breath as his heart made flips. He began to walk, small steps as the pastel violet petals bounced up and down in his hands.

His eyes stayed ahead, watching as his love was waiting for him. 

Moments felt like an eternity of him walking to the other side, up until he was finally in front of him. Up close, Koutatou looked as beautiful as he’s always been. Golden eyes shining with pure adoration, and sharp eyebrows softened into both a lustful and pure expression. His two toned crown was fluffed down, small strands poking out to his forehead. His slightly tanned cheeks were brightly blushed a sakura pink. His suit was a formal black, hiding a small owl tattoo which matched his own on their chest, completely opposite to his own white outfit, decorated with addons that flowed behind him. their eyes not separating from the other’s.

“-Koutarou Bokuto,” The priest exclaimed. “Do you take Keiji Akaashi to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Keiji Akaashi, take Koutarou Bokuto to be your husband?”

Keiji, at that moment, smiled. 

He was ready.

Ready to live his life with his husband. To smile and cry together, to sleep next to each other and wake up in their arms. He couldn't have dreamed of a better wish. It's as if the stars aligned above them to grant a wish, the wish to spend their lives together like they promised. He wouldn't spend it with a wife, like his parents would have wished… 

He’s spent his life with his husband. And that's way more than he would have wished for. 

Well… Because… 

Keiji Bokuto loves only one man.

And his name is Koutarou Bokuto.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again-  
> sorryimpostingalotimustbotheryoubutanyways  
> im just trying to post the stories im publishing from wattpad to here cuz i want to, my wattpad is also suneku-san :>


End file.
